<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grypa by ClioSelene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735935">Grypa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene'>ClioSelene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minęły lata, odkąd Rosinante miał ostatni raz grypę, jednak teraz poznał jej objawy od razu. Fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grypa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tofik">Tofik</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tekst napisany ponad dwa lata temu jako prezent i zapomniany na dysku. A teraz (niestety) ponownie aktualny. Wróć szybko do zdrowia, Tofik!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Minęły lata, odkąd Rosinante miał ostatni raz grypę, jednak teraz poznał jej objawy od razu. Starał się je zignorować - i wierzyć, że jego nadludzka wytrzymałość jakoś pokona chorobę - ale na próżno. Paskudna pora roku oraz tutejszy klimat najwyraźniej dały mu w kość. Był coraz słabszy i przeklinanie nic nie dało. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić gorszego momentu na chorowanie niż teraz, gdy wyruszyli z Lawem w podróż w poszukiwaniu lekarstwa na syndrom bursztynołowiu. Ładny będzie z niego opiekun, jeśli zamiast zająć się chorym chłopcem, sam się pochoruje... <br/><br/>W głowie mu się kręciło, nogi były jak z waty... i w następnej chwili zarył nosem w zaspę śnieżną. <br/><br/>- Cora-san! - zawołał z wyrzutem Law, kiedy już odzyskał równowagę po przekoziołkowaniu. <br/><br/>- Przepraszam, Law... - mruknął Rosinante. - To nie było umyślnie - zapewnił i usiłował się podnieść. <br/><br/>- Przecież wiem - odparł Law, podchodząc bliżej. Wtedy jednak jego oczy rozszerzyły się niepokojem. - Cora-san, jesteś chory?! <br/><br/>Rosinante zaśmiał się nerwowo. <br/><br/>- Oczywiście, że nie... Widziałeś mnie kiedyś chorego? <br/><br/>Law jednak nie dał się nabrać, tylko położył rękę na jego czole, które mimo bliskiego spotkania ze śniegiem było rozpalone. <br/><br/>- Masz gorączkę jak diabli! Co ci jeszcze dolega? - zapytał głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. <br/><br/>- Daj spokój, nic mi nie jest - usiłował go przekonać Rosinante. Był doprawdy najgorszym człowiekiem na świecie, skoro niepokoił swoją osobą dziecko, które już miało dość własnych zmartwień. Law jednak wciąż świdrował go wzrokiem. Przełknął przez paskudnie obolałe gardło. - Myślę, że to... grypa. <br/><br/>Law kiwnął głową, wyraźnie zadowolony, a potem rozejrzał się. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz ulgi. <br/><br/>- Tam jest jakaś chata, dasz radę dojść? - zapytał. <br/><br/>Rosinante podążył oczami za jego spojrzeniem, usiłując wyłowić szczegóły otoczenia w zapadającym wzroku. Na linii lasu rzeczywiście stała jakaś szopa, zaledwie kilkaset metrów stąd. <br/><br/>- Nie jestem umierający - mruknął Rosinante i zaraz zdał sobie sprawę, że to była kiepska odzywka, kiedy Law drgnął. - Znaczy się... dam radę, oczywiście, że dam! - zapewnił. <br/><br/>Oceniając po wnętrzu, chata została opuszczona jakiś czas temu, jednak nie była jeszcze na tyle zdewastowana, by nie zapewnić ochrony przed warunkami zewnętrznymi. Miała też palenisko, na którym dało się rozpalić ogień, zaś nieopodal płynął strumień. <br/><br/>- Połóż się - zadecydował Law. <br/><br/>- Naprawdę myślę, że to nie jest dobry pomysł... Nie czuję się tak źle, żeby nie móc iść dalej, poza tym nie powinienem marnować czasu na chorowanie, kiedy ty-... <br/><br/>- Tym razem wpadłeś tylko w zaspę - przerwał mu Law. - Następnym razem możesz nie mieć tyle szczęścia. Wybacz, ale nie zamierzam skończyć na dnie przepaści czy w morzu, kiedy... - Urwał. - Kiedy jeszcze żyję - skończył ciszej. Zaraz jednak potrząsnął głową. - Musisz wrócić do sił, żebyśmy... żebyśmy mogli iść dalej - powiedział ze spuszczonym wzrokiem. <br/><br/>Rosinante pomyślał, że wygląda bardzo nieszczęśliwie, i serce ścisnęło mu się współczuciem... choć jednocześnie znów zrobił się zły na samego siebie. <br/><br/>- Przepraszam - powiedział poważnie, po czym usiadł na podłodze. - Nie chciałem cię martwić... Odpocznę tylko i szybko wrócę do sił - zapewnił. - Przepraszam, że choruję... Jestem takim gamoniem... <br/><br/>Law usiadł koło niego i podciągnął kolana do piersi. <br/><br/>- Nikt nie jesteś winny swojej choroby - stwierdził spokojnym tonem, a potem powtórzył: - Połóż się. Ja rozpalę ogień i przyniosę wody. <br/><br/>Mimo wszystko Rosinante czuł się żałośnie, wiedział jednak, że w obecnym stanie na niewiele by się przydał. Nie było jednak innej rady, Law miał rację: musiał odzyskać siły. Położył się w kącie, naciągając pelerynę po sam nos i przysłuchując się, jak Law krząta się po chacie i wokół niej. Wkrótce od strony paleniska napłynęło przyjemne ciepło. Law zagrzał wody i podał mu do picia. <br/><br/>- Masz gorączkę, potrzebujesz płynów - wyjaśnił rzeczowym tonem. - Najlepsza byłaby aspiryna, ale na tym pustkowiu jej nie znajdziemy. <br/><br/>Troska chłopca rozczuliła Rosinante. Wyrzuty sumienia wciąż go dręczyły, jednak łagodziło je to uczucie ciepła, które rozeszło się w jego piersi. Uśmiechnął się. <br/><br/>- Dam radę bez aspiryny - powiedział, ponownie się kładąc. - Myślę, że wystarczy mi, że tu jesteś. <br/><br/>Law popatrzył na niego niepewnie i kiwnął głową. Rosinante zamknął oczy, postanawiając sobie wyzdrowieć tak szybko, jak było to możliwe. Najpierw musiał się porządnie przespać... już właściwie zasypiał. <br/><br/>- Będę tu, Cora-san - dobiegł go cichy głos chłopca... a w następnej chwili poczuł, jak Law zwija się obok niego na podłodze i wkłada małą rączkę w jego dłoń. - To nasza wspólna podróż - dodał chłopiec. - Nigdzie się bez ciebie nie wybieram. <br/><br/>Rosinante zasnął w poczuciu, że nie musi się niczego obawiać.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>